voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Slav
Slav is a brilliant alien engineer held prisoner by the Galra Empire in Beta Traz and freed by the Voltron team to assist in the defeat of Zarkon. His technology is utilized by the Blade of Marmora, and his knowledge and technology is sought after by the Galra Empire as well. He developed gravity-bending technology that could create pockets of space-time capable of concealing entire outposts. Appearance Slav has the appearance of a fairly tall bipedal alien with four pairs of arms, a long thick tail, and yellow beak-like mouth. He has no apparent nose, but does possess a pair of triangular ears on the sides of his head. Slav averages on the shorter side of human height. The top of his head and tip of his tail are blue, while the rest of his body is gray with a white chin and hands. He has four appendages dangling from his chin, and two that sprout from the top of his head. Slav wears a dark gray turtle-neck prison suit with light gray pockets lining its front for each pair of arms he has; Slav tends to keep at least three pairs of arms tucked away in these pockets. It has a cutout for his tail, and the bottom portion of the suit for his legs is black. Biography The Galra Empire once imprisoned him in a highly fortified installation known as Beta Traz, where he was subjected to torture to extract his knowledge for the Galra Empire. The Paladins of Voltron, Shiro, Lance and Pidge eventually staged a successful rescue attempt and helped him escape Beta Traz. Slav was later called upon to build another gravity generator to conceal an enormous Teludav, intended for use against Zarkon's command ship. Personality While his technological prowess impresses even Hunk and Pidge, Slav's mind thinks in such scientific extremes that he has obsessive-compulsive tendencies, fearful that his actions may have detrimental effects on possible alternate realities that would lead to the demise of himself and others within those realities or the current reality that he occupies. However, this contributes to him being fearful of just about everything from him possibly drowning from a puddle to breaking an quantum reality of his mother's back if he stepped on a crack. His cowardice and antics nearly puts his rescue mission in jeopardy and even riles up the normally cool-headed Shiro. However, he does have moments of courage when he opened the hangar doors to the Beta Traz so he and the Paladins could escape. Amongst his paranoia, Slav can be extremely critical of other's disrespectful or detrimental behavior, or their illogical design choices, such the use of zip-lines when the same designers have hover technology. . Regardless, he seems to have no malicious intent and seeks to help defend the good in the universe, being a quick thinker and not afraid to take action when the time calls for it. Unfortunately, Slav sometimes does not understand that someone is asking him to perform an action in the reality he currently occupies, and not an alternate one. Abilities Slav is able to create highly-advanced technology like a space pocket dimension and a gravity generator to hide an enormous teludav. It's because of his genius however that the Galra imprisoned and tortured him in order to steal his technology for themselves. Slav does not have any notable combat prowess, but his strength lies in the vast scientific knowledge in his mind and his extreme skills as a mathematician, physicist, and engineer. Slav has been able to create technology to fold space-time itself to hide entire bases of operation for the Blade of Marmora using gravity generators. Physically, he is quick on his two feet and very nimble, being difficult to catch and easily climbing to high places out of reach. With his multiple arms, he can type on a dashboard console in several places accurately without paying much attention. Notes * Mitch Iverson took heavy inspiration from Nikola Tesla when developing Slav's character. The other staff pushed for Slav to be more "space crazy"; Mitch did not know how to conceptualize such a character until after watching an episode of Rick and Morty.AfterBuzz TV: Voltron Legendary Defender Season 2 Episodes 9 & 10 Review with Mitch Iverson (28:00) * Blue light has a frequency between 606 to 608 terahertz, which is Slav's lucky range of terahertz. * Another of his species was seen back in the first season, as one of the prisoners rescued during the mission to recover the Red Lion. * In an alternate reality, Slav is shown to be a surprisingly aggressive and competent fighter, proficient in firearms as well as using his agility and tail as weapons. It's enough to make one wonder how much of his current OCD behavior might be a result of the torture he suffered at the hands of the Galra Empire, rather than an innate part of his personality. Gallery S2E10.120. Are you here to torture me.png S2E10.147. Ok, give us the route out of here.png S2E10.165. Slav's pretty tall too.png S2E10.167. What the heck Slav you have no time for this.png S2E10.187. Poor Shiro is about to hit something compiled.png S2E10.188. Don't touch the blanket.png S2E10.189. No, it's THAT.png S2E10.192. I can't remember, there are infinite possibilities.png S2E10.194b. I can already feel myself not being able to breath 3.png S2E10.209. You're so strong.png S2E10.214. Oh and I guess no one cares about their mother's backs.png S2E10.216. I'm talking about quantum realities here.png S2E10.217. In which your mother has a broken back.png S2E10.220. Now you're getting it.png S2E10.224. Slav is a nervous nelly.png S2E10.226. I'll know - Let's just give it a try.png Shiro and Slav.png S2E10.226a. I'll know - Let's just give it a try 2.png S2E10.275. Why don't we turn off the gravity.png S2E10.283a. Shiro slices and dices two bots 2.png S2E10.288. Oh I see where the confusion was for you.png S2E10.291. Team Voltron surprised at what's behind door no 1.png S2E10.294. Comence screaming in 3 2 1.png S2E10.338. Oh no Slav pressed the red button.png S2E10.343. Slav letting himself get sucked out.png|This was actually a pretty gutsy move for anyone, much less a walking nervous wreck. S2E10.344. Slav is caught again.png S2E10.351. One in a million shot.png S2E10.362. Slav quit poking Lance's lion.png S2E10.369. Future partners in crime I bet.png Shiro, Pidge and Lance with Slav.png Slav with Shiro, Pidge and Lance..png S2E11.115. Say what now all together.png Pidge, Lance and Slav.png S2E11.123. Well maybe we could form the legs and kick it.png S2E11.158a. Heh Slav has that kid in the candy store look 2.png|He has that kid in a candy store look...that never bodes well. S2E11.159. Bridge detail again - note Pidge going into her pillar elevator.png S2E11.164. Oh you mean in THIS reality.png S2E11.268. Slav says hang loose, man.png|Wonder how much nunvill it took for him to hang loose, man? S2E11.269. Slav asks the Important Questions we've all wondered about.png S2E11.296. Oh it's just Slav being DE constructive again.png|If that’s what he does with a rock, please do not inspire him by mentioning paper or scissors. S2E12.37. Absolutely - I'll be fine.png S2E12.40. I know it'll work but.png S2E12.185. Because my gravity generator is not going to run forever.png S2E12.263. Slav spazzing out again.png S2E12.265a. The gravity generator won't maintain power for much longer 2.png S2E12.287a. Oh I hate it when I'm right 2.png S2E12.289b. To his credit he's not spazzing out THAT bad here 3.png S2E12.290. Now there's no reality where we all get out alive.png|He can rub his head and pat his stomach at the same time. While climbing upside down, flailing, combing his tail... S2E13.318. Ah there we go good job guys.png S2E13.319. Coran cheers while Slav goes into scarf mode again.png S2E13.323. WHY DOES LANCE ALWAYS LOOK AT US.png S2E13.326. We need to get out of here.png S3E04.86a. Dance baddie dance 2.png S3E04.87. Hunk glomps for the win.png S3E04.106. Meanwhile Hunk tries to strangle stranger number 2.png S3E04.107b. Watch out for the extra limbs when wrasslin aliens folks 3.png S3E04.108a. Doppleganger and stranger noodle back together 2.png S3E04.110a. Shiro and Slav or are they 2.png S3E04.113. Stay back he says.png S3E04.123a. But you've never rescued me from anything 2.png S3E04.123b. But you've never rescued me from anything 3.png S3E04.125. Unless you're from an alternate reality.png S3E04.130. Oh, that's him.png S3E04.132. Slav gets a warning on his wristwatch.png S3E04.194. That's the last of them.png S3E04.195a. Do you think this plan will work 2.png S3E04.197. We need to see a Slav vs Coran ro-sham-bo contest okay.png|We really need to see a Ro Sham Bo contest between him and Coran one of these days. S3E04.198. Oneof these realitys, Slav.png S3E04.200. If they're really my friends from another reality.png S3E04.234. Whoa, how'd you find us.png S3E04.236. Whoops you've been caught.png S3E04.264. Empress, the Guns of Gamara have infiltrated this ship.png S3E04.274. We have brought peace and order to ours.png S3E04.280. Why are you laughing.png S3E04.281a. Because this is the reality where everything works out fine 2.png S3E04.282. And pop goes the space weasel's bombs.png S3E04.284. Just in time.png S3E04.301. Does the Red Lion and bayard make you reckless.png S3E04.310a. Lance and Slav fret over Sven 2.png S3E04.316a. Uh on it's never good when someone gets that crazy-eyed look 2.png S3E04.318c. Slav's weasel war dance 4.png|Never underestimate the power of a space weasel war dance! S3E04.319. Pull the lever.png S3E04.319a. Pull the lever 2.png S3E04.337. I love this reality.png Slav Meet Veronica in Earth.png Everyone is in charge.png Sam and Slav (The Zenith).jpg Krolia_and_Kolivan_epilogue.png References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Voltron Coalition